Acerca del insomnio, la fiebre y las promesas
by InsideBlue
Summary: Escucha como Sam se revuelve en la cama. El roce de las mantas, los giros y la fuerza de la respiración de su hermano no le dejan dormir. Sam/Dean, R, Slash, Wincest, Spoilers 2x11


_**Acerca del insomnio, la fiebre y las promesas**_

Escucha como Sam se revuelve en la cama. El roce de las mantas, los giros y la fuerza de la respiración de su hermano no le dejan dormir. Un tío gigantesco dando vueltas sin parar en la cama de al lado, normal que no se duerma.

Un tío gigantesco que hace tan solo tres horas de insomnio le ha obligado a hacer la misma puta promesa que su padre, además.

Cierra los ojos contra la almohada y expulsa el aire despacio, apretando los dientes. El ruido que hace Sam al moverse suena mucho más alto en la habitación silenciosa, pero es otra clase de ruido el que no le deja dormir, claro. Es el ruido de las palabras que hacen eco en todas las habitaciones de su mente. El de esas jodidas promesas que lo ocupan todo y que le pesan como cadenas que no sabe si será capaz de arrastrar.

-¿Dean?

Sam le mira desde la escasa claridad que entra por la ventana, los ojos entrecerrados y brillantes por efecto de la luz, tal vez por otra cosa, Dean no sabe si quiere fijarse.

-Dime

-Tengo pesadillas – susurra, con eso tono de hace quince, dieciséis, diecisiete años, ese tono de cuando empezó a tener miedo al monstruo de debajo de la cama y aún exigía la clase de promesas que Dean era capaz de cumplir.

-Intenta volver a dormirte.

-No puedo- se frota los ojos- Creo que tengo fiebre.

Dean toma aire y se levanta. Las sábanas se llevan con ellas casi todo el calor de la noche y el frío del suelo le provoca un escalofrío cuando se sienta al borde de la cama de Sam. La frente de su hermano está caliente, pero no tiene fiebre, solo demasiadas mantas y demasiado alcohol calentándole todavía la sangre.

-Lo que tienes es calor, destápate un poco – Y empieza a levantarse para volver a la cama porque lo que menos necesita ahora es mirarle y pensar '_¿Y cómo se cumplen esas promesas? ¿Cómo cojones se cumplen?',_ pero nota la mano de Sam, que se estira para agarrarle el cuello y atraerle hacía sí demasiado rápido, demasiado inesperado, y colocarle demasiado cerca, frente contra frente, todo calor que ha perdido regresando en un segundo.

-Pues yo creo que sí tengo fiebre ¿Ves? – y aprieta la frente contra la suya, el aliento todavía dulce y los labios muy cerca, tan cerca que no le hace falta tocarlos para poder sentirlos.

-Lo que tienes es mucho cuento cabrón – intenta apartarse – y ahora duérmete. –pero Sam le retiene, siempre más fuerte de lo que parece y más aún a base de cabezonería.

-Cuentos – repite, despacio - Cuéntame uno– y Dean se da cuenta de que ha cerrado los ojos y de que los dedos en su nuca se le entierran con fuerza en el pelo.

-Ni que tuvieses seis años.

Nota que Sam se encoge de hombros – Cómo si los tuviera – contesta, y Dean siente que empieza a rendirse, no al cuento, sino otras cosas, porque todo está desesperadamente cerca (la angustia, el miedo, y el odio a las cosas que le han hecho prometer _Y cómo vivo después si tengo que matarle. Si tengo que matarte_) y Sam no deja de hablar, y las palabras que susurra están a milímetros de rozarle los labios. Empieza a sentir que el corazón le bombea cerca de la garganta, la frente le pesa sobre la piel de Sam, y sólo se siente capaz de dejarse caer, cediendo ese peso que le hace sentir que va a desmoronarse. No se atreve a abrir los ojos.

-No creo que sea capaz de recordar ninguno Sam.

-Eso no importa.

Dean nunca estará seguro de si primero escuchó las palabras o sintió como se dibujaban en su boca, a través de la piel suave de los labios de Sam que se arrastran sobre los suyos, su lengua quemándoselas en la carne y en el alma, grabándolas al rojo vivo _no tendrás que matarme. Lo prometo Dean, no tendrás que hacerlo_, _es solo... por si acaso Dean. Es sólo por si acaso._ Recordará claramente, en cambio, y cada vez con el corazón pesando como plomo en su pecho, que mientras besaba a su hermano a ciegas, hundiéndose en él, revolviendo aún más aquellas mantas febriles, no podía dejar de pensar en esas putas, putas promesas.


End file.
